Say It Out Loud
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Fenella and Griselda are best friends. But what can happen if something will go wrong? Another version of the same prompt I used for Drill H.B. fan-fiction. Full text inside. Also based a bit on The worst Witch Strikes Again (TWW 2). If not count idea, it took less than 1,5 days to write. [for Dreamsinlilac]


OTPprompts on Tumblr "Your OTP have been friends for a while through work or mutual friends. Both have mutual feelings for each other but neither want to admit it for whatever reasons. Person A writes a text to Person B admitting feelings but never sends the text and it's left in drafts. Person B finds the unsent text one day. How does Person B react?"

XXX

Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood's class like all the girls at Cackle's Academy for Witches were busy by making presents for birthday of their beloved Headmistress. It will be in a few days, on the last day of the summer semester.

Teachers wanted the pupils to be ready at time, so every class had an additional lesson that the girls made whatever they wanted to give to Mother of Cackle's.

There was no time limit, and most of the pupils started to work during the break to have possibility to take a rest earlier. Fenella and Griselda were such girls.

They started to work almost at once, and Fenella imagined very well how her present will look like when she will have finished. Unlike her, Griselda did not know how to make her card better than anything she could think about.

Few minutes later, Fenny almost finished a draught and was about to colouring the card soon. However, the girl realised she could not do what she wanted.

'I forgot crayons in the room,' the brunette thought sadly. 'But if I'll go to there, I may forget how I wanted to finish the present exactly.'

The girl looked at her best friend who was sitting near her at the same desk. She hasn't started to make her card for Miss Cackle's birthday yet, and Fenny decided to ask her for help.

'Grissy, can you go to my room and bring crayons from the night stand? I want to finish my card, but if I'll go, I can forget one detail. We'll make your card together, don't worry. I'll help you.'

'Never mind, Fenny; of course, I'll bring crayons. Plus, maybe the way forth and back will help me by some ideas.'

'I hope so.' Fenella said and smiled to her best friend.

XXX

Griselda reached the room quickly, and went right to the night stand. The girl took crayons out, but along with it, a paper flew out and landed on the floor.

Grissy picked up the paper, and was about to put it on its legitimate place, but something caught her attention. There was text. She knew it's bad to dig into someone's personal things, even if this someone is your best friend. Fenny asked to bring crayons, but not browse her stuff.

'We do everything together, so I don't think Fenny wrote something she wanted to hide from me.' Grissy tried to reassure herself; because she was unable to fight with urge to read the paper.

 _'_ _Day by day I struggle with feelings which I cannot admit to anybody except myself. When I had realised it, I felt myself very strangely. I wanted more, but I knew it must to be my wish only. I don't morally weak, but I know I can't. It has nothing with fear to lose what we have.'_

The girl sat on Fenny's bed — she couldn't stand on her feet without fall any more. Grissy couldn't continue to read. She was sitting, wondering who the person her best friend is in love with, and why Fenny hasn't said anything about him or her, maybe? Griselda Blackwood wanted that this person appeared to be a female. She wanted her friend to like girls too. The pupil collected her courage and continued to read.

 _'_ _The only thing I afraid is_ _—_ _you will never be feeling the same what I feel to you, and I don't want you to feel yourself like you owe me something. You don't owe me anything. You're my best friend, and I hadn't wanted more until I feel in love with you. I don't ask anything now too. I have liked you always, but this feeling turned into love somehow._

 _Grissy, I love you very much. If only I would be brave enough to confess it to you. I hope one day, there will be the opportune moment, but we'll be best friends until then._

 _Love, Fenny.'_

Griselda Blackwood was stunned, if not say more. She couldn't move and almost forgot what she came in the room for, but crayons were laying on the night stand, and the girl knew what she should do.

'I don't want you to feel yourself like you owe me something.' The witch repeated inwardly, feeling herself very sadly. 'Yes, you're right, I shall never be feeling to you what you feel to me; because I'm feeling it now, and I have months before. Fenny, I love you very much.'

Suddenly, the girl realised that much time has passed since she left a classroom, and Fenny is thinking what happened to her, probably.

The girl didn't want her acts to be a reason of suspicions, so she put the paper on its legitimate place. It looked like she has never touched this.

The way back was completely different than she could imagine. There was no way for Grissy to think about anything except the note, even if the way back was quick too.

The break was long, and the girl couldn't worry that she won't be in the class at time. The only reason why she worried was her best friend, and the witch felt herself very guilty, especially now, when she had known that the feeling is mutual.

XXX

Everybody had to make a card or whatever they wanted to make as a present by themselves, without somebody's help. Of course, the girls could ask one another or read a book about what to make or how to make. Nobody, but every girl herself was allowed to be involved in the process of making her present.

By words 'we'll make your card together', Fenella meant 'I'll help you with idea and shall be looking how your work will be progressing, so it will be made very well.'

'I'm sorry, Fenny; it took too much time. . .' Griselda Blackwood sat at the desk near Fenella.

'Don't worry, Grissy, I thought I knew exactly what I want to do, but I improved my card and it's much better now, isn't it? What you can say?' The witch showed the card, waiting comments.

'It's very beautiful,' the girl replied, forcing herself from adding 'just like you'.

'Have you done what you wanted to do during the way to my room and back to here?'

Grissy couldn't think about anything except the paper, so her first thought was 'About how I'll say "I love you too"?' The girl knew she can't say this, so she said only, 'I tried, but I failed.' It was true — Griselda tried to invent something while she was going to the room, but nothing good came to her mind, except one poor idea she came up with earlier.

'When the card will be coloured, it will be much better. Before I'll be doing it, say what you thought about your future card? I don't think it's as bad as you think.'

Grissy shared her thoughts reluctantly.

'You were wrong; the idea is good, but it needs many improvements.'

'I told you this but in other words.'

'No, "invented nothing different", "failed" and "needs many improvements" — each of these words or collocations has very different meanings. It seems I know what you can make. . .' Fenny looked at the girl conspiratorially, as if she decided to play a prank, but Grissy hadn't known about this.

Fenella Feverfew explained her idea which was very good, but it was based on Grissy's idea which seemed very poor in Griselda Blackwood's opinion.

'My present will be very good, not as good as your, but maybe a bit close to perfectness of your card.'

'I don't think my present will be perfect, but your card will be no worse than mime, or better, maybe, I guarantee.'

'Thank you, Fenny, I'll try. Such a wonderful idea like yours deserves all the effort I'll put to make the card as good as we can imagine the idea's result.'

'My idea is based on your, I added many improvements only. You're the idea's author; I'm your assistant only.'

'You're a wonderful assistant.'

Fenella Feverfew was busy by colouring while Griselda started to make a draught being sure she won't fail.

'Everything will be good,' the girl reassured herself.

Fenella looked at Griselda from time to time to be sure she's making the present well. Of course, there was nothing to worry about.

The dark-haired witch sighed with relief. The card had been made.

'What you can say now?'

'Wow, it's great.'

'Thank you, I hope Miss Cackle won't be disappointed.'

'Disappointed? Are you joking? Fenny, look at what I'm doing. The drawing is good, in my opinion, but I don't know how to make the text as wonderful as yours.'

'According the drawing's size, you need to write the text in a different font. For example. . .' Fenella ran her forefinger on a desk, showing how the text can be written.

Fenny's hand was very closely to Grissy's. The girl wanted to put her hand above and stroke her best friend, but she couldn't, not before they will be completely alone in the room of one of them, at least.

'This way? It seems simpler than I imagined.'

With support of Fenny, Grissy had finished a draught soon.

'My wonderful assistant, what you can say?'

'It's very beautiful', the witch replied, forcing herself from adding 'just like you'.

Neither of them had idea that their reaction was similar. They struggled with the same feelings, being unable to express these ones by words or actions. There could be nothing except two best friends who support and help each other.

For Fenella, it was worse, because she did not know what happened when she was finishing her draught and Grissy went to bring crayons.

Colouring didn't take much time. Two girls left their cards on the teacher's desk, and they were free.

'Come to my room?' Fenny suggested. She cannot imagine what was going on Grissy's mind. The blonde wanted to be there, but at the same time, she wanted to be miles away from this room.

'Only if you want.' The witch replied, trying to make her voice to sound normally.

'Do you have other ideas?'

'I thought we can go outside; we have free time before breakfast.'

The brunette was pondering this suggestion for a bit.

'I found the interesting novel in the suitcase before I went to sleep yesterday. I started to read the book at the very end of winter holidays, but hadn't finished and took it with myself. I wanted to know how the story ended. I can't understand how I could forget about the book and haven't said about this much earlier. This is a magical novel.' The girl looked sadly at her best friend, but she remembered something and smiled. 'Also, all the characters are females,' the witch added as if she knew Griselda's preferences. There was only one explanation of this thought — 'if I liked the book very much, I'm sure Grissy will like it too, and "no males" is a good addition to the wonderful story'.

'Oooh, it's even better.'

Fenny didn't want to impersonate herself, so she tried to look not excited, but in fact, she was excited very strongly.

'You have found the book at the end of semester, so I hope I'll have finished reading the novel before holidays will start.'

'Don't worry, you can return the book in August. Don't you look forward to our usual meetings during holidays?'

'As if you don't know,' Grissy grinned. They liked to go outside, to play, and also they played some pranks from time to time during holidays. The girls were absolutely free, if not count meal times and time to go to bed.

'I hope nothing bad will occur if I say about what happened when I was going to bring crayons.' The girl decided, 'if we shall not go outside, but shall be in Fenny's room as she wants, I'll say what happened and shall confess my feelings.'

'My suggestion won, yes?'

'Yes, I can't resist.'

XXX

The girls were in Fenella's room.

'It's right time to say what happened,' the blonde said to herself when the room's owner was taking the book out of her suitcase and wasn't looked back.

'Fenny, you asked me to bring crayons from the night stand. I accidentally found a paper which flew out while I was taking crayons out.'

'It was something unnecessarily, I suppose.'

'Um, not quite so, rather vise versa.'

'Vise versa?' The girl wasn't surprised; she wanted to know which paper it was and nothing more. However, it took only about fifteen seconds to realise which paper Grissy meant.

The book was laying on the bed already.

'The paper where I wrote. . .' The witch said it out loud, not care about anything. She was unable to be silent. 'I didn't want this to happen so unexpectedly. . .'

'Don't worry, Fenny,' the girl felt she needs to say it, although it was not the beginning of her confession.

'Say it out loud,' Fenella said to herself. 'Grissy knows about my feelings, and I have no possibility to behave like here's nothing.'

'I love you very much Grissy.' Fenella Feverfew said finally what she wrote few months ago.

The girls couldn't read minds, but the blonde said to herself the same words which her best friend said inwardly less than a minute ago, 'Say it out loud.'

'I love you very much, Fenny.'

'You too?' Fenella felt almost the same what Griselda felt when she was reading the paper. However, here was difference. The witches were together, and moreover, they were alone in Fenny's room.

'Dear, you have no idea how strongly I love you.'

'Dear, I suppose you don't know how strongly I love you,' Fenny said, wanting to prove it.

The brunette come to the blonde very closely and embraced Griselda, before kissing her on the lips.

Grissy didn't expect this, but she kissed the girl back very soon, trying to show her feelings.

'Oooh, it was better than any of my confessions I thought about.'

'It was our first kiss, and I loved every moment.'

'First kiss? Can I hope here will be more than only one?'

'Actions say louder than words.'

It was taken as the suggestion, and Griselda kissed her best friend on the lips.

The reply didn't have to wait long.

It was a modest kiss too, but any shyness vanished to never return.

'I haven't thought it will be so good. I couldn't think about what I'll be feeling if you would kiss me. It happened few times, but I was very sad; because I was sure it must to be my wish only.'

'It was the opportune moment you needed, wasn't it?' Grissy looked lovingly at her beloved best friend, or maybe they were more than best friends?

'We're best friends, aren't we?' Fenny asked in reply, knowing what her words will have led to. She wanted Grissy to realise subtext without the need to say more.

'No, we're more than best friends.' Happy reply followed.

'I know; I have never thought I can say it out loud. Grissy, I want you to be my girlfriend.'

'I want the same, I can't wish more.'

'As you know, I liked you always, since the first day we meet at Cackle's.'

'I felt the same about you, but few months ago I thought that it's something less than I would want to be.'

'It was the same what happened to me.'

The witches were sitting on the bed. 'I suppose the book is not as good as what has happened to us.'

'I was unable not to add comment about "no males". When I had heard your reaction, I tried to act not excited, but I was excited very much. I thought, maybe you like girls too.'

'I do like girls, but for me, my wonderful girlfriend is the best girl in the world.'

'We don't know how to read minds, but your words are everything I want to say to you, dearest Grissy.'

XXX

Griselda hadn't much time to read the book, but she liked the novel since the very beginning. 'Fenny was absolutely right.' The girl thought.

The girls did everything together, so nobody realised the change. However, unlike any school day before, two witches cannot wait to be in the room of one of them where nobody could interrupt their kisses and touches.

Older people would say that their caresses were very modest and unnecessary, but they would not know how many emotions these touches were causing.

XXX

To the girls' and teachers' surprise, the celebration of Miss Cackle's birthday wasn't boring unlike ones which happened in previous years. Miss Cackle liked all the presents, Fenny and Grissy's ones especially. There was nothing to worry about really.

XXX

Grissy said she needs to help Fenny to check out the suitcase last time before leave the school. In fact, it was possibility to spent last hours of the term together to be able to say goodbye the way they wanted.

'I'll miss you so much, my dearest,' Griselda didn't want to fly home when they started their relationship only recently.

'First, you have the very interesting book, second . . .'

The witches shared a kiss before Fenny continued, '. . . don't you want to meet me tomorrow in our favourite place?'

'That bench?'

'Yeah, that bench.'

'Can't wait tomorrow, darling.'

'Absolutely agree. So, we'll meet tomorrow at twelve P.M. This wonderful book has sequel which I look forward to read today.'

'Sequel? There will be no males too, I hope.'

'Of course, there in second book cannot be males; it's obvious. If not count Helliboring, who visits us on Halloween, our school is full of witches. It's not place where males can be. These books are similar to our school partly.'

'I suppose our relationship will be longer than these two books.'

'It will be differently. Our relationship is the book we started few days ago, and it will not be finished until the very end.'

XXX

What do you think?


End file.
